Ranca
Summary Another character from the Telos universe created by Panemorfos. Appearance Ranca is tall and sports a lean and muscular physique. His hair are shoulder length and his face is clean shaven. He is regarded as extremely handsome. He has a dark black and purple armor, which resembles a dragon, especially his helmet. Aftr slaying so many dragons his body has become tougher and harder, while his eyes have taken an abnormal blue color, like the ocean. Personality A famed dragonslayer, he is proud, and a bit arrogant and he enjoys a nice fight. He is always optimistic and confident about his abilities. He takes good care of his looks, considering them to be his greatest weapon in the most important war for him, meaning being with the most beautiful women alive. He is a womanizer and will use his beauty even in battle if the situation calls for it. He is not above seducing men and women alike if he deems it necessary and he is despised by many (men mostly who envy him). Despite all that he is extremely heroic in the field of battle and will always place his friend's lives above his own. He cares a lot for his younger brother and sister and most of his actions are driven by the desire to protect them after their parents death.s He despises hunting, unless it's about dragons or other mythical beasts, since only them can provide a challenge for him. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Good Name: Ranca Dagorath Origin: Telos Universe Gender: Male Age: 21 at the beginning of the series, 29 by the end of them Classification: Human-Dragon Hybrid Date of Birth: 29/02/9915 * Zodiac/Horoscope: Pisces Birthplace: Slvia Town Weight: 80kg Height: 187cm Likes: Moon, dragon hunting, women, his siblings, beauty, optimism Dislikes: hunting, boredom, dragons, pessimism Eye Color: Oceanic Blue Hair Color: Brown Hobbies: Fighting, Partying with many women, spending time with his siblings, killing dragons Values: Friendship, Brotherhood, Family Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: His siblings, Order of the End, Knight of Mythrinia, Mythrinia Kingdom Previous Affiliation: House of Dagorah Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: 9-A without magic | 8-C after dragon blood | 7-C pre dragon blood amplification |''' 7-A ' post dragon blood amplification | '''6-C' | High 6-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Spearman, Enhanced Senses, Dragon Physiology, Water Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Absorption, Extreme Magic Resistance(all types of direct magic attacks), Magic, Durability Negation, Regeneration (low-high), Precognition ' 'Attack Potency: With maximum stats amplification h'e can get up to' Large Country level'(equal' to Neithorn o'''r '''a fraction more powerful). His Spear ignores durability,' just like' Inhudor up to '''Star Level. Speed: Subsonic MS, HS+''' combat speed with AMP and precog''' I Subsonic+ MS, HHS+ combat and reaction speed with AMP and Precog I Subsonic+ MS, MHS+ combat speed and reactions with precognition AMP and precog I Same I Same I Subsonic+ MS, FTL Attack Speed with Dragonslayer, '''LS combat and reaction speed with precog and AMP Lifting Strength: Class 5 | Can go up to '''Class G with maximum Stat Amplification Striking Strength: Town Level | Mountain Level | Island Level | Large Country level with Maximum Stat Amplification''' Durability: Small Building level | Building level | Town level | Mountain level | Island level | Large Country level, Magic immunity up to Continent level, highly resistant to magic after that point.' 'Stamina:' High. Can fight nonstop for a week. Using his magic at full power he can last more than 5 hours.' Range: Extended Melee Range with Dragonslayer, Up to 10klm throwing it, 10 km using magic''' Standard Equipment: His armor and his Lance, Dragonslayer Intelligence: Highly Intelligent'He is a quick learner, with a Strong mind. He is great at defensive mental combat, overpowering many trained users at once, besting' Neithorn on more than one occasion. He is a master spearman and despite his young age, he is considered one of the best dragon hunters of all time. He is almost as skilled as '''Neithorn '''in close combat, only losing to him, because of the latter's '''Way of Truth. Weaknesses: He doesn't work well with others and prefers to fight alone. He is not a very good planner and he never thinks things through, instead relying on his great natural mental fortitude. While calm and disciplined, he can act rush if his siblings are in danger. Feats: ' : ''Bested Neithorn in mental battles, hand to hand combat and only lost to him in a pure Sword vs Spear battle. : '' -Has defeated more than a thousand soldiers all on his own, when he was still at 7C with maximum stats amplification.'' : '' -Beaten more than two dragons at the same time.'' : In an all-out battle between him and Neithorn, the battle would be decided by the one who would make the most and biggest mistakes as well as who would want it more. That said, Neithorn's Time Manipulation would give him the edge against Ranca. ' ' '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Spear: Ranca is an offensive fighter, wanting to have the initiative in every fight. He is very acrobatic and uses every part of his body to attack. That's not to say that he lacks in the defense department. While he primarily fights offensively, his plan is to tire his opponent and force him to make mistakes. He always tries to find openings in his opponent's defense and cut them down slowly, until they can' t move anymore. He mostly prefers to fight with Dragonslayer at hand, but he is not above throwing it. His accuracy is so incredible, that he can even hit a coin from a distance of 10klm. This is aided by his precognition, which allows him to see up to a couple of seconds ahead. Had he not had his precognition he would fight primarily defensively, since he can't risk dying, fearing that his siblings won't make it through without him. Ranca employs magic and more specifically Statistics Amplification ''when fighting. He can raise his stats up to the level Neithorn does and he uses them from the get-go trying to kill his opponent fast or tire him quickly. During his fights with dragons he employs ''Water Manipulation, in order to deal with their fire. This ability has also proven useful during his travels, since the water he creates is also drinking. He can create huge Waterfalls and stay underwater for more than an hour, making him especially good at sea combat. Since he is a Human-Dragon hybrid, his senses and physical attributes are better than humans even without his stats amplification. His senses are particularly useful, because they give him the ability, along with his precognition to hit targets far away with Dragonslaye'''r and react to attacks faster than his sight. ''Mental combat'': While he is primarily an offensive fighter with his spear, Ranca spends more time on the defence when it comes to mental combat. Since he can already somewhat read the moves of his opponents he doesn't want to expose himself more than he needs to. His discipline allows him to keep calm in most situations and not make any mistakes. By stalling and tiring his enemies he hopes to gain the upper hand as the fight goes on. This tactic infuriates many opponents and has given an edge in most situations. However, because of his non-existent planning, if he is taken by surprise, he will more than likely succumb. ''Precognintion'': Ranca was born with a precognition ability. This ability works as a warning, meaning that he can see up to a second before the attack of his opponent. It only works on physical attacks and he can't foresee mental attacks. In the beginning, he couldn't understand what was happening and this passive ability used to take him by surprise as well. When mastered it gave him a huge edge in combat, since a second is a lot of time in a battle between opponents who can attack close to the speed of light. Essentially, it's a type of time related ability. This ability let him react to '''Flash Sword '''and maybe block a couple attacks from Neithorn's '''Time Manipulation. Magic Resistance: Ranca's magic resistance is even higher than that of a normal mage, making it even harder to hit him with magic. That is because after bathing to dragon's blood, he became part-dragon and their innate magic resistance is now shared by him. Dragon Magic, however, bypasses his durability easier, since only dragon magic can hurt dragons. Of course, this works both ways, which allows Ranca to be the only one useful against dragons. Everybody else would need to use an immense amount to fell even one, while Ranca can defeat two of them without using a lot of magic power. Absorption: Ranca absorbs the energy of soldiers and animals to help his healing factor and use magic for longer periods of time. Key: Base | Post Dragon Blood | Base AMP | Post Dragon Bloob Amp | Age 25 | EOS Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Spear Users Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Water Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Dragons Category:Humans Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Acausal Characters Category:Magic Users